Anything For You
by Hebi Kunoichi- Snake Charmer
Summary: A carry-on to Kept. I have permission from the original author. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was scrubbing one of the many statues in the temple when she heard the tell-tale sounds of horses approaching. A lot of horses. She wasn't to return to the main building until her duties were completed. Everyone had their chores to do. Even the high priest and priestesses had work to be done before evening prayer. Her duties today consisted of washing the steps and statues of the smaller shrines. They were farther out than she would have liked, but she wasn't one to complain about walking distance. It wouldn't be becoming of a young priestess.

She has been with the temple since she was a young girl. Her parents had been killed when they had been traveling, and she was kindly taken in. The temple was located in the Country of Fire, just outside of the capital city of Konoha. She was taught the value of hard work, as everyone had to earn their keep. She felt sometimes that she worked the hardest out of those in her age group, and has been praised by the High Priests and Priestesses enough to be proud of it.

She hiked up the sleeves of her attire that marked her as a priestess of this temple, and began scrubbing again. The sound of the brush against the rough stone echoed through the trees. At this rate, she would be done just in time for a late lunch. She started humming to herself as she worked, as she usually did. Sometimes she was even scolded for the habit. She was so engrossed in her work that she did not hear the dark-haired male approaching, and did not see him observing her silently.

The man smirked as he observed the beauty, watching as she moved forward and back as she cleansed the statue of dirt and grime. He had never seen anyone with hair of that color. She was small and petite; probably wouldn't even make it to his shoulder if she stood on the tips of her toes and had a soft voice. It was a shame that she had to dirty her dainty hands. Maybe he could convince her to take a break? He smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

As she worked, she startled when she saw a large shadow encompass her form. She quickly rose and bowed in greeting, the man, not returning the favor. Once she saw his fine clothes and the symbol embroidered all over them, she bowed again, deeper this time.

"G-greeting Uchiha-san. What brings you to our humble temple today?" She spoke politely, not wanting to offend one from the prestigious family.

There was a long moment of drawn out silence, before he spoke, completely ignoring her question.

"May I ask the name of the beautiful young maiden that graces me with her presence?" She blushed a light shade of pink, stuttering out her name.

"Haruno, Sakura…..It suites you." He chuckled after a moment of deliberation.

"May I ask yours, sir?" She innocently questioned, never having had a whole conversation with someone from outside the temple, since she had been dedicated.

He moved closer. "Please forgive me for my lack of manners. I am Madara." He stated proudly, watching her eyes widen and her jaw drop a little as she realized who he was.

She immediately threw her body on the ground, apologizes for her lack of formal greeting that she was to give to one of his station.

"Please forgive me your lordship. Had I known it was you-"

"It is fine Sakura-chan. You are forgiven." He spoke. "If you wish to make amends, do it not for me, but the gods. You are out here for a reason aren't you?" He saw her eyes widen and her mouth mold into a perfect 'O'.

"You are right, my lord. I will get back to work." She blushed as she returned to her kneeling position, determined to finish this area and move on.

She stiffened when she felt his hard form cover her own soft body, and his large hands cover hers on the wooden brush. One of his legs made its way between hers, spreading them slightly. "M-my Lord? What are you doing?" She asked, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"I'm helping you clean. Does this offend you?" He asked in his deep voice. He knew she wouldn't dare oppose him, for fear of retribution.

"Of c-course not your Lordship…" She spoke lightly.

She almost gasped when he pushed the brush forward, his muscular thigh bumping against her backside, propelling her forward. Then he would pull the brush back, his arms pushing back at her shoulders, and bringing her back to him. He continued the motions, smirking as he felt her shiver. He soon grew bored though and shifted until one leg joined the other between hers, making himself comfortable while his mouth hovered over the nape of her neck, softly blowing out hot air. He felt more than heard her intake of breath and chuckled at her virginal response.

When he ghosted his lips across the creamy flesh, she pulled at her hands. He, of course, didn't let up on his now vice-like grip, and continued with the push and pull while trailing his lips up and down her nape.

"Please, My Lord. I have my duties. It is almost lunch hour." She tried reasoning.

'_So this temptress is trying to escape me, eh?_' He thought to himself. '_Let's see how far I can go before she screams…._' The dark side of him wanted to tear the girl apart. He grazed his teeth against her skin and she shook her head.

"Please. Let me go." She pleaded, not understanding what was happening, but knowing that it was wrong. She began to struggle more, and he chuckled against her soft flesh.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, love. You should give yourself the chance for pleasure." He saw her shake her head again.

"Please, My Lord. I wish to leave." Her voice was quivering and it drove him mad. He started moving faster, feeling his pants tighten.

She gasped when she felt his erection press against her womanhood, and renewed her struggles, icy fear coming over her. Her struggles were fruitless though, and her eyes began to tear when he started grinding into her. He bit down hard on her shoulder, and smiled to himself when she yelped in pain. He expected that, but he didn't expect her head to fly back and hit him in the nose. In shock, he released her hands to grab his face, and she took the chance to buck him off of her and flee into the forest, knowing an alternate, albeit longer route back to the temple.

She let out a small scream when she heard curses and rustling brush not far behind her. He surely wouldn't be lenient with her now. She sobbed as she ducked under branches and leaped over rocked and logs. Looking back for a second, she tripped over a raised tree root, tumbling to the ground at high speed. She hissed at a sharp pain at her ankle and scrambled to the other side of the large tree, hoping he wouldn't see her. She glanced at her ankle, immediately realizing that it was sprained. She let out a groan when her fingers brushed against the swollen bit of flesh, unknowingly, alerting her presence to the silent male nearby.

He scowled when he saw her pink hair peek out from the other side of the tree. '_She must not know that I am a warrior. A...hunter._' He could see where she must have fallen. '_She must have injured herself._' He thought when he heard another pained gasp. Thoughts of capturing her now, flashed across his mind, but he dismissed them. Moving backwards silently, an even darker plan came to him.

Sakura stared at the bloody gash on her hand that she had failed to notice before. She had to grit her teeth to keep from sobbing once more. How was she to escape? She cringed at the idea of putting wait on her ankle. She waited for what seemed to her to be hours, before tearing the bottom of her robes to wrap her ankle, and slowly limped her way back to her home.

She stumbled a few times, her ankle flaring in pain each time, but she persisted, knowing that home was close by. She smiled in relief when she saw one of the tall towers from the main building through the branches of the trees. Darkness overcame her in a flash and she tried to let out a scream, but was thwarted when a rough hand clamped onto her mouth through the course material that covered her face.

"You thought you could escape me, love?" She heard him question. "No prey shall escape me. I think that you need to be punished." He hissed out the last part, before binding her hands behind her back.

"Pl-please. I'm scared and just want to go-"

"Silence. Your begging won't work on me. I've taken a liking to you, and you would do well not to anger me further."

He laughed as he heard her sniffle, before throwing her over his shoulder.

When consciousness found her again, she was groggy and couldn't force her eyes open. Was she being carried? Why? Her nose was squished to some ones chest almost painfully, and her ankle hurt. '_Ankle?_' Her eyes snapped open as she remembered the events that led to her being kidnapped. She felt the fire of anger build within her, something that she rarely felt before. Who did he think he was taking such liberties with her? She lifted her head and glared at the infuriating man, opening her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but let out a small shriek when he dropped her into a tub of hot water.

'_Tub might be an understatement._' She thought when she resurfaced. It seemed like they built the room around a small hot spring. They had cut the natural rock into a rectangle, covering the edges with a ceramic tile. The room was full of lavish things. Gold and silver candle holders and scented soaps and oils. She bet that the wash-cloths were softer than velvet. Where was she?

"You seem surprised. Would you expect anything less for the home of a Lord?" '_That answers that question._' She thought. "Though, I can't complain about the view I have either." He chuckled.

That's when she realized that she was completely bare. Immediately covering herself, she sunk under the water until it came up to just under her nose. At this he laughed outright, making her skin burn from embarrassment.

"Why be so modest?" He questioned, making her glare again. "I have to admit that I loved the way your bare skin felt in my arms." He proceeded to rub said arms, making her notice them in a way that she had never noticed arms before.

He wore a sleeveless red number that accentuated his muscular build. She could tell that it was casual wear: Something comfortable. Her eyes roved over his form, taking in his long dark hair and eyes, that evil smirk that he constantly wore and his wide shoulders. Sakura flinched when Madara pulled the sash that held his shirt closed, turning away. She knew that she must be scarlet, and not from the steamy water either.

The sound of clothing hitting the floor captured her attention. Every time she heard another article hit the floor she sank a little deeper into the water, afraid to turn around. When she heard the sound of a body entering the water, she made a move to flee, but was captured by the two strong arms that she was admiring earlier. While one arm circled her waist, trapping her arms to her sides, the other was left free to wander.

She whimpered when his hand cupped one of her breasts, squeezing firmly, before moving up her neck, first caressing her cheek, before moving to her forehead. He tilted her head back, looking into her shining eyes with his smoldering ones, before capturing her lips with his. She pulled away and he fisted her pink locks, pulling her back to his hungry lips. His tongue instantly entered her mouth, tasting her as it explored her moist cavern. She didn't know how to respond to his rough actions, and she felt tears come to her eyes again.

He let go of her hair, freeing her from his onslaught, before his hand traveled lower, to her collarbone where he started stroking gently. She looked down and away, afraid that he would see how vulnerable she was through her eyes. His wandering fingers found their way to her breasts, circling them before tracing patterns on her stomach. He brought his mouth back to the skin on her neck, noting how she shivered when he licked the bite mark he had left earlier.

"How did I get here? I-I mean, how did you manage to leave with m-me?" '_Someone had to have seen him leave with me._' He paused in his ministrations before he answered. "Well, Sakura-chan, I did it the simplest way I knew how." He stated, wanting to hear her quivering voice again.

Of course she could only think that he was skilled in stealth and that no one saw him take her, or that he had to kill someone. "Answer my question." She ordered, not to be deterred.

"I don't think that you want to hear it." He rebuffed, making her more nervous.

"Stop playing around and tell me!" She snapped, anger finally showing through. He kind of liked it.

She felt him exhale against her skin, before kissing her there and wrapping his other arm around her, as if he wanted to comfort her.

"I bought you." He simply stated, making her brows furrow. _Bought_ her? Bought _her_? They wouldn't give her away for money. Would they?

"I don't believe you." She spat, struggling to free herself from his grasp. "You're lying. They wouldn't do that!" She nearly shouted. She tried to kick him with her feet but howled in pain when she jostled her injured ankle.

"I bought you Sakura. I showed them a bag of gold and they practically begged me to take you." He growled, spinning her around and kissing her roughly.

She scratched at his arms and his back, making him groan and lean into her, pressing her against the smooth tile that she had been admiring earlier. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her into him; the other hand going back to her hair. After a few minutes of the struggle, she eventually calmed down, knowing that escape was futile. When he kissed licked and nibbled his way across her jaw, and down to her neck, she could feel a heat stirring in her stomach.

"I…I feel strange." She whimpered, gasping when he nipped especially hard. The statement seemed to excite him, as he lowered his lips to her breast, tongue circling her nipple before dragging his teeth across it. She mewled and squirmed as he did so, arching her back.

Her body was so hot and it was so hard to breathe. Anywhere he touched left her skin tingling and sensitive, while the feeling in her lower stomach grew. Her lips trembled as she tried to cope with the foreign sensations that where washing over. She was so overwhelmed that tears formed in her sea foam green eyes. It was too much. She started to move away again, but Madara would have none of it. Lights exploded behind her eyes when his hand found the button between her legs. He smirked as the girl trembled and shook, his hands moving to her hips. He started grinding his member against her sex, the chit moaning when he touched her now highly sensitized flesh.

'_It's going to happen again. I feel…feel it._' She panted, grabbing his shoulders when she felt her second orgasm approaching. Her nails dug into his shoulder when she reached her peak, and he took that chance to push himself inside her, groaning at how hot and tight she was.

She sucked in her breath when he entered her, unable to do much else. Her lips trembled and she struggled not to sob. He didn't wait for her to adjust as he set a steady rhythm. She pushed at his shoulder hesitantly, wanting to stop, but unable to find the words. He merely shrugged her off, burying his face into her hair. She pulled away from him, but he quickly grabbed her hips and pulled them back to his, growling when she struggled once more. His hand latched onto her thighs, preventing her from pulling away again, and put more force into his next thrusts.

She cried out, sobbing in defeat. "P-Please…" She begged. "It hurts too much." She knew that it wouldn't work, and that the damage was already done, but she just wanted to go back to her bed and cry. He seemed to take pity on her, stopping his assault and staring into her overflowing eyes.

"I promise that if you relax you will start to enjoy it." He stated, before beginning again at a slower and slightly gentler pace.

Sakura was pretty sure that he didn't know how hard relaxing was. Not that she actually trusted him to tell the truth. Maybe all she needed was a distraction. She slid her fingers through his dark mane, absentmindedly massaging his scalp. She noticed some tangles and started brushing them out with her small appendages. It seemed to be working, as the horrible pain faded into a dull ache.

It didn't take long for a small spike of pleasure zipped through her, making her let out a small moan. He took notice increasing the speed behind his thrusts. She winced when he did so, the pain returning. The pleasure wasn't gone for long though, she found, when another moan escaped her lips. She almost cried when he upped the ante again. He had to be doing it on purpose. As the satisfying wave passed over her again she noticed that it didn't hurt when he moved faster. He must not have been lying. She was starting to enjoy it. She gasped in pleasure when he nipped at her neck and grasped his hair tightly. He groaned and slammed into her, making her scream in pain a pleasure as the world flashed white. He continued the assault through her orgasm, wild with lust and pleasure.

She was weak after her third climax, and struggled to hold onto him as he mercilessly pounded into her. When he spilled his seed she hissed out a small 'ow', before the tension left his body. It took a few minutes before he released the hold that he had on her thighs, sliding out of her. She struggled with her thoughts. What was going to happen to her now? He got what he wanted right? Would he let her go? Then the thought of how humiliated and scared she had been hit her, but how it felt good near the end. Her lips started trembling and she let out a sniffle. She covered her face with her hands, before letting out a sob of confusion.

"I think that I'll keep you, love." He stated before pulling her to him. The way the chit was acting you'd think that she'd never even heard of sex before-_oh_. It had slipped his mind that the girl had been living in a sheltered temple for most of her life. It was common practice that they only teach their young wards about the act when they are questioned by them. She must have had no idea of what just happened.

He would show her the pleasure of carnal sin, and he knows that they both will enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

This is from the original story Kept. I have permission to use it from the author. Btw, I'm slightly revising my idea so it would be able to continue on with a dead end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sakura lounged beneath a large old cherry tree. The late morning sunlight poured down yet she remained in the shadow of the tree. A light breeze stirred, bringing a colder chill on its hidden currents despite the early summer day.

The soft wind also disturbed the petals of the cherry tree, carrying them down towards their human namesake. Not one of those petals landed on the girl. One came oh so close, though. Sakura had watched it flutter nearer until a hand came and caught it.

Sakura shivered in his presence. She felt sorry for the single petal, like her, was now a belonging to the man. But unlike her, as she watched now, it regained its freedom when he unclutched his hand so the wind could reclaim the petal, taking it away to the heavens.

"You still believe you're nothing but a prisoner here, love?" Madara asked softly.

Sakura did not reply. She didn't know how to, and didn't have the spirit. Not anymore. Madara sighed as he gently embraced her and slid her into his lap. '_Why cannot she just accept what I have given her? She was nothing but a mere servant at the temple. Now she refuses my gifts of wealth and love._'

But deeper inside the Uchiha, he knew why. She had been taken from all she had known and he had given her the pleasures that only a man could give a woman that she knew nothing about. She was lost, to put it simple.

"Sakura." He whispered, hoping to get an answer, if not her voice, perhaps a moment of her petite form he loved to possess in his protective embrace.

Sakura bowed her head. Her tears have long dried after crying so much. '_What _can_ I do to help her?_' Madara thought.

He sighed and nuzzled her hair. Sakura whimpered slightly.

Madara straightened himself and glanced down at the girl. Madara, still holding Sakura, stood and carried her back inside. Her ankle was healed, but Madara had gotten used to the idea of carrying her and Sakura had long given up her protests.

He settled her upon the bed and laid beside her. Pulling her close, he fell into a light sleep.

…

Just days later, Sakura was sitting beside a fellow Uchiha member, Mikoto. Madara had asked the woman to help _educate_ Sakura on certain things. Mikoto had taken the girl under her wing and became the closest thing of a mother figure to her. Sakura was a fast learner and was understanding what she had gone through.

Both women were alone in Madara's manor. Suddenly, the afternoon was shattered by the sounds of coming hoof fall. Mikoto clearly recognized what it meant as she hurried to the main door. Sakura followed a moment later only to be held back by Mikoto as men carried Madara in.

Sakura saw that blood covered the Uchiha. Mikoto led them to the master bedroom. Then she led the men out of the house, asking them questions about what had happened. Sakura remained in the room with Madara. She slowly crept to his side.

Madara was breathing heavily. His body arched as pain stroked through his being. He opened his eyes, seeing her. He reached out a hand.

"Sa-kura."

Sakura's hand went to clasp his. She knelt beside him, starting to sob. Mikoto reappeared. She helped Sakura clean Madara up.

"I must return home, Sakura." Mikoto said finally as evening approached.

Sakura looked up. "Go."

Her voice held a strong and even tone. It surprised her. Mikoto nodded and left after promising to return as soon as she could in the morning. Sakura had knowledge of tending to injured from when she was still a priestess. She did what she could for the man who stole her from her old life. Her heart was to kind to let him suffer.

Finally, midnight came and Sakura collapse beside him. She felt his good arm wrap around her waist and pulled her close. For some reason, it made her smell.

"Madara." Sakura whispered as she laid beside him as he slept.

* * *

a continue-on to Wordsofgray7413123's Kept with the original author's permission. I know I might have made the end of the chapter too fast or unclear, but that's what later chapters are for. Please review. I don't mind as long as I get reviews. I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sakura awoke slowly. She felt Madara's arms tighten slightly and she looked up at his face, into his dark eyes. He leaned in and captured her lips. It was a soft and quick kiss.

"Good morning, Love." He whispered before wincing in a brief moment of pain.

Sakura nodded and stood. Madara watched as she picked out a kimono and disappeared into the bathroom to dress. '_She knows I enjoy the view of her body, so why does she have to be so DAMN shy!_' Madara frowned. He hid his dislike as she came out.

She came to his side and caressed his forehead. "You're still warm."

Madara watched her every movement as she took a fresh cloth and dipped it into the cool water in the basin. Sakura stifled a yawn as she placed the cloth on Madara's forehead. His breathing had evened out over the last couple days and he remained conscious for long periods of time, to Sakura's surprise. Then again, Madara was always surprising her.

Said Uchiha closed his eyes slightly. Sakura give a small reassuring smile when she finally noticed his eyes open again. Madara groaned as he lifted a hand to caress her face. Sakura's hand gently held his in place.

"You must save your strength."

Madara laughed. "As should you get some rest, love."

Sakura frowned. They fall into a long silence before she excused herself to prepare their morning meal. Madara exhaled heavily. '_Why has she not fled?_' His mind wondered. Of course, if Sakura had chosen to flee from him, she would have been caught. And she didn't act as if she was threatened to stay.

He thoughts blanked out as Sakura reentered the room with a tray. She helped him sit up more and aided him when needed as he fed. Madara suddenly took the tray and set it on the nightstand. Then he took a confused Sakura by the waist and flipped their positions.

"Milord!"

"Hush, Love." Madara whispered into her ear. "Why do you stay at my side though there are many chances for you to leave?"

A long silence passed between them. Madara held her chin so he could look directly into her jade eyes. Sakura swallowed as if choosing her words, or reason.

"Am I not your possession? A brought item that caught your eye one day?" She replied. Madara felt slightly guilty upon hearing the anger and sorrow in her tone. He was about to retort when she gave her real answer. "I cannot allow myself to leave you when you're hurt, let alone live with myself."

Madara smiled. "Rest, Love. You'll need all of your strength for the coming day."

"Coming day?"

"I want you to marry me."

Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to even think of marrying her. "W-why?"

"Because I will never find a maiden like you and I wish for no other woman to bear my children." He admitted his feelings.

Madara had thought about children ever since his talk with Mikoto while she tended to him so Sakura could rest. Also, before his injuries, the Uchiha elders had questioned him on that subject as well. His words were true; he could see no other woman by his side. Only this pink hair girl.

"Yes." Her answer was soft and almost silent.

Madara smiled, kissing her fully. He moved onto his side and held her close. Oh yes, there was much to plan. Then she would be his in every possible way forever. Sakura closed her eyes as she fully returned his kiss.

* * *

Ok, enjoy and review. This is M-rated for a reason, I'm just one of those authors who like to make stories with plot, so don't worry. Um, if you haven't read my profile, I will take requests. (See profile for more info). Sorry about the first chapter issue. My computer hates me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A month had passed and Madara was fully recovered. He called his council to announce his plans for marriage. Everyone was shocked that _he_ had chosen to settle down since few knew about Sakura and even fewer knew about the effects she had on Madara.

Said husband and wife too be were preparing themselves to go to Fukagu's party held in their honor. Sakura looked into the mirror, barely recognizing the woman looking back at her. Her pink hair had grown longer and was much silkier now. She refused to put on any makeup that Mikoto tried to supply her. And Madara made her wear an elegant pale green and pink kimono.

"You're beautiful." Madara's voice purred into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He stood right behind her, his chest against her back.

"Madara!" Sakura gasped as his right hand lifted her face so he could kiss her.

They remained in lip-lock for long moments. Sakura's eyes were closed as she drifted through the heated emotion pulsing through her. '_He's always startling me, I doubt I'll ever get used to it._'

Madara broke the kiss. "Ready to go?"

Sakura nodded. While she was all dressed up, the Uchiha was dressed causal. When Sakura mentioned this, Madara only chuckled before implying he wanted her to look nice.

"Come." Madara cooed as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sakura followed. They left Madara's manor and walked to Fugaku's. Sakura didn't mind walking, she had rarely been able to enjoy being outside. It was dusk, with a beautiful sunset lacing the western sky as it slowly faded away so the dark night could claim the sky. A hint of jasmine floated on the light breeze.

Sakura in hale it all. Madara watched his woman. '_I must allow her to walk more often._' He wanted to promise it to her, but it was best if Sakura remained safely inside their home. Even Uchiha could be enemies.

"Evening, Madara." A deep voice called.

Sakura glanced up to see Fugaku, a man she had seen a few times escorting his wife to Madara's manor. Mikoto stood beside him.

"And to Sakura." Mikoto stepped forward and embraced the girl she had taken under her wing.

"Thank, Mikoto." Sakura mumbled, still unused to things like this.

Mikoto nodded to Madara, who loosened his hold on Sakura so the female Uchiha could take over. "Come, my dear. You must be introduced to your kinsmen by law."

Madara watched the two leave, disappearing into the slightly crowded house. "Fukagu, what is the report?"

Fugaku sighed. "We Uchiha are still being opposed by many enemies. And it seems word has spread about your wife-to-be. The temple you have brought her from is conversing with those enemies."

"Is it to do with Sakura?" Madara questioned.

Fugaku shrugged. "There's still no true evidence to confirm it, but the temple had never dared spoke to enemies of Uchiha until the girl was taken anyway. Sources have told my people that the person overseeing the temple at the time, the Elder Koharu, sold Sakura to you illegally. The leader of the High Priestesses, Granny Chiyo, wishes for the girl to be returned."

Madara sneered at the thought. Sakura was _his_, and his alone. "Sakura _will_ remain at my side, Fugaku."

"I had no doubts that that would be your chose, Lord Madara. But we must be prepared incase conflict is started due to Sakura's behalf." Fugaku replied.

Madara sighed and nodded. But if he had ever been assured of one thing, Sakura would become his bride and remain by his side forever.

…

Meanwhile, Sakura was quickly introduced to every important member of Uchiha she should know. Mikoto answered questions for her, which the pink-haired girl was very grateful for.

"Oh, there you two are!" Mikoto stated.

Sakura looked to see two boys, one her age, and another one older coming towards them.

"Sakura, this is Itachi, my oldest son, and Sasuke, my youngest son." Mikoto told her.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura greeted them.

"Hn." Both replied.

'_Humph, just like Madara!_' Sakura resisted the sense to roll her eyes. '_This is going to be a long night._'

A hand upon her shoulder alerted Sakura to the fact someone stood behind her. She turned. "Y-you!"

* * *

Cliffhanger…lol I'm evil. Enjoy and review!


End file.
